


finally

by minthalo



Series: a/b/o miya twins [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Miya Atsumu, Beta Suna Rintarou, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Scenting, Sneaking Out, no its not incest be normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo
Summary: Osamu sits on then bench in the clubroom, glaring outside the open door. Atsumu is standing next to him, pulling a fresh shirt. He shakes his head free, fluffing out his hair. He looks down at his brother, puzzled before following his line of sight.Suna is standing off in the distance, several yards away from the club room, under a tree with a first year girl. She fidgets as she talks to him, pulling out a letter from her backpack, hands shaking as she hands it over.Suna gets a confession, Osamu is more than a little jealous.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: a/b/o miya twins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087349
Comments: 16
Kudos: 180





	finally

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again, posting a fic at 3 am lmao  
> i need everyone to know in my original outline of this fic that i wrote at 4:30 am a few nights ago, i couldnt remember Riseki's name, so i wrote "dollar store kindaichi" in his place

Osamu sits on a bench in the clubroom, glaring outside the open door. Atsumu is standing next to him, pulling a fresh shirt. He shakes his head free, fluffing out his hair. He looks down at his brother, puzzled before following his line of sight.

Suna is standing off in the distance, several yards away from the club room, under a tree with a first year girl. She fidgets as she talks to him, pulling out a letter from her backpack, hands shaking as she hands it over.

Atsumu strains his ears, but he can’t make out anything they’re saying. Their mouths are moving but they’re too far away. Instead he turns back to his brother, and pushes at his shoulder. 

Osamu looks up and hits back, punching his stomach. “What the hell?”

“You look constipated, calm down.” He ruffles his brother’s hair.

Osamu smacks his hand away and stands up, stretching his back. “I am calm.” He grumbles.

“Hey, Riseki.” Atsumu calls out to the first year. “Who’s that girl with Suna, she’s from your year, yeah?”

This catches the attention of the rest of the team left in the club room, most of them went home the moment practice ended. Riseki picks up his bag and walks over to the twins, looking outside to see who they’re talking about.

“Oh, yeah, she’s in my year. Her name is Arisa, she’s an omega like me. She’s been asking about the team recently, I thought she was just a fan, since we’re on our way to nationals.”

Atsumu hums, “guess she had an ulterior motive. She’s pretty cute.”

Riseki nods, “yeah, she is. I didn’t think she was interested in anyone on the team, but she was asking about Suna a lot, guess I was wrong.” He shrugs it off.

Osamu suppresses a growl, feeling the hair begin to stand up. “Why didn’t you say anything.” He snaps.

Riseki stiffens and Atsumu puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder. His fingers flicker close to the scent gland on his neck, an attempt to calm him down.

“C’mon, it’s not like you tell the team any time someone talks to you about me.” Atsumu keeps a teasing tone, not wanting to draw too much attention to them.

“Your ego doesn’t need inflating.” Osamu bites back, but there’s little heat. His shoulders relax a bit, leaning closer to his brother.

“Got that right, ‘Samu.” Kosaku laughs, he throws an arm around Riseki’s shoulder, “Besides, the kid’s probably just happy to have a friend.”

“I’m only a year younger than you.” The first year nearly whines, but doesn’t make any move to push his team mate off. “And I have friends, you always make it sound like I have such a sad life. I thought she was just being nice, so I was nice back.” 

Osamu looks back out the door, catching Suna bending down to give Arisa a hug. He stiffens at the sight, unable to suppress the growl that escapes his throat.

His team gets quiet around him, all eyes on him. He pushes Atsumu’s hand off his shoulder, picking up his bag and walking out of the club room.

Kosaku tilts his head, looking at Atsumu as he pulls his arm away from Riseki. “What was that about?”

Riseki frowns, shifting on his feet. “I don’t know. Is he that upset about this, should I be telling the team whenever someone talks to me about us? It doesn’t happen that often, I didn’t think it would be an issue.” 

Atsumu lightly punches his shoulder, rolling his eyes. “Don’t beat yourself up over this. Osamu’s just a brooding Alpha, he’ll get over himself eventually. Anyway, enough about him, any first years talk to you about me?”

\---

That night Osamu lays awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He’s been rolling around for the last two hours, unable to settle down enough to fall asleep. Eventually he gives up, sitting up and pulling on the first shirt he finds on the floor, along with a pair of sweatpants. 

He sticks his head out of his room, closing his eyes and listening carefully. He can hear Atsumu’s snores from his room next door, knowing for sure he’s asleep. There’s nothing coming from his parents room down the hall, his grandmother’s room is silent as well.

Osamu holds his breath, trying to be as silent as possible as he slips out of his bedroom, tiptoeing down the hall to the front door. He pulls his shoes on and opens the door, hoping the slight creaking noise doesn’t wake anyone up.

It’s a bit chilly outside, he regrets wearing such a thin shirt, but it’s too late to grab a jacket now, he’s committed to this. He finds his way a few blocks away from his house, at a nearby park.

He used to walk here with Atsumu when they were kids, whenever their mom would want them out of the house. They would chase each other around the open field as kids, eventually inviting their friends to join them as the two got older. 

He sits on the nearby bench, laying his legs across it, leaning his back against the arm rest. He tips his head back and closes his eyes. He can feel the goosebumps on his arms, but ignores them. He won’t go home simply because he’s cold. 

He takes a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. He’s rolling his shoulders back when his text tone goes off. He shifts, pulling his phone out, he can’t help the small smile forming on his lips. 

Suna: _you up?_

They’ve been doing this more often lately. Whenever one of them can’t sleep, they’ll text the other asking if they’re awake. More often than not they are.

Osamu: _yeah_

Not twenty seconds after sending the text his phone begins to ring, Suna’s contact picture lighting up the screen. He swipes his thumb, answering the call, lifting the phone to his ear. 

Osamu rests his head on the back of the bench. “Can’t sleep?” 

He hears Suna sigh on the other end, “nope.” There’s a bit of rustling, Osamu assumes he’s sitting up on his bed, moving the blankets around.

“Me either,” Osamu replies, closing his eyes, “I’m outside on a walk right now.”

“You snuck out?” He can hear the smile in the other boy’s voice. “Wow, ‘Samu, what a rebel.”

Osamu rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I snuck out. I just didn’t wanna be at home, ya know? I’m at the park between our houses now.”

“The one with the nappin’ bench?”

Osamu snorts, swinging his legs off the bench, sitting up properly. After they became friends, the twins would bring Suna to the park regularly. On days when it was too hot to run around the field he would lay on the bench, often falling asleep.

“Yeah, the napping bench. I’m sitting on it now.”

Suna hums, “wanna come over?”

“What?” Osamu pulls his phone back, checking the time. “Suna, it’s the middle of the night.”

“Okay, and? My bed is a lot more comfortable than that bench. I’ll sneak you in through my window.”

Osamu thinks for a moment. It’s not too late, he could sit with Suna for an hour at most before having to leave if he still wants a few hours of sleep. After witnessing the confession after practice he wants to be close to him, more so than usual. 

“I’ll be there in ten.” He hangs up and rubs his eyes with one hand, dragging it down his face.

He shakes his head, telling himself to calm down. There’s no reason he should feel like this going to his _friends_ house. He has no right to feel so possessive over the Beta.

Osamu makes his way down the trail, it doesn’t take very long before he’s in front of Suna’s house. He walks past the front door, knowing Suna’s bedroom is at the back of the house, it’s the only room lit throughout the house. 

He picks up a rock off the patio and gently throws it up at the window, letting Suna know he’s outside. The window opens and Suna gives him a smile.

“Could’ve just texted me.”

Osamu shrugs, “what can I say, I wanted to make a dramatic entrance, Atsumu’s rubbin’ off on me.”

He grabs a piece of outside furniture, a small table between two wicker chairs, pushing it against the house. Standing on top of it he’s able to barely reach the windowsill. Suna grabs onto his wrists and helps pull him up.

He’s able to use the wall to kick himself up, eventually getting enough leverage to tumble into the room. He lands on a bed of pillows on the floor, softening his fall so it isn’t so loud. 

Osamu stands up and brushes off his sweatpants. “Thanks for the soft landing.”

“Couldn’t let it be too loud. My sister’s asleep next door.”

“You could have just met me at the park.”

“Didn’t want to get dressed.” Suna says, waving his hand.

He’s dressed in only sweatpants. He heads for his bed, getting comfortable as he sits down, back resting on a pillow propped up against the headboard, leaving plenty of room for Osamu to join him.

Osamu takes his shoes off, setting them next to the window. He picks up two of the pillows that braced his fall and sets them next to Suna, sitting down beside him. They’re close on his full sized bed, but not so close they’re touching.

It’s awkward. 

Neither one knows what to say, they sit in silence. Eventually Suna clears his throat, turning his head to look at him.

“You’re cold. Do you want a hoodie?”

“Hm?” Osamu looks up, he is a bit chilly, having spent so much time outside. “I’m good, thanks though.”

Suna shakes his head, not accepting that answer. Instead of arguing he leans over Osamu, reaching for something on the floor. Osamu stiffens, it takes every ounce of self control he has not to put his hands on the boy practically in his lap right now.

Suna comes back up with a hoodie, Osamu remembers him wearing it after practice a few days ago. He bunches it up and pushes it down over Osamu’s head instead of simply offering it to him.

Osamu nearly goes dizzy, the sweatshirt is covered in Suna’s scent. He pulls his arms through the sleeves, stuffing his hands into the pockets. Suna settles back down, a bit closer to him now, pulling his comforter over their laps.

“Better?”

Osamu nods, looking at his lap. “Yeah, thanks.”

“So, why did you leave so soon after practice?”

Osamu stiffens, Suna went right for it, “had some stuff to take care of at home.”

“Stuff that Atsumu didn’t? He was interrogating Riseki, not that it wasn’t hilarious to watch the kid pop Atsumu’s ego.”

Osamu laughs at that, “really? What did he say?”

“Atsumu was pressuring him to talk about the students in his class, he wanted to know if any of them talked about him. Apparently Riseki said a few of them think he’s a stuck up asshole.”

Osamu laughs, shaking his head, “he would seem like that to students who don’t know him, huh?”

Suna nods, “yeah, he’s a dick, but like. Can’t help but love him, yeah? Really, he’s just a nerd. Nothing in his head but volleyball. Oh, and our captain’s arms.”

Osamu snorts, covering his mouth before he laughs, “Don’t forget _Omi-Omi’s_ wrists, never shuts up about that one either.”

“Still?”

“Hasn’t since he got home from that camp. They’re friends now, actual friends, not the way they were in the beginning, where Atsumu was just tryin’ to piss him off. They video chat sometimes, I hear them talk in the middle of the night.”

“Like us?” Suna asks softly.

“Yeah, like us.” Osamu shifts. “Who were you talking to after practice? You were with her for a while.”

“Oh, her name was Arisa, I think. Some first year Omega, gave me a confession letter. It’s still in my bag. She wanted me to keep it after I rejected her.”

“You did? Why?”

Suna stares at him. “Seriously?”

“What? It’s an honest question.”

“Do I have to spell this out for you? I know Alphas are dumb, but come on, ‘Samu. You can’t be that blind.”

Osamu frowns, “hey, what?”

Suna rubs his face, shaking out his hair. “I rejected her because I like someone else. She gave me the letter anyway, and thanked me for being honest. That’s all it was.”

“You like someone else?” Osamu’s voice sounds pathetic, even to himself. He looks back down at his lap.

Suna can’t help but roll his eyes, he presses closer, placing a hand under Osamu’s chin, lifting his head up to force eye contact.

“Yes, I do. He’s an Alpha, about six feet tall, dyed gray hair, literally in my bed right now, and doesn’t know how to take a hint.”

Osamu stares at him, dark eyes wide with disbelief as he processes the information he just learned. He swallows, lifting a hand up to hold Suna’s wrist, thumbing over the scent gland. 

“You’re not fuckin’ with me right now, are you? Don’t think I could handle it if you didn’t mean this.” Osamu speaks quietly, leaning into Suna’s touch.

“Would never do that to you, ‘Samu.” His thumb brushes over his cheek.

Osamu lifts his head, closing the small gap between them. The kiss is soft, Suna is quick to kiss back, closing his eyes and tipping his head to the side for a better angle. 

Osamu squeezes his wrist lightly, moving his other hand to Suna’s waist, pulling him closer. Suna lets out a quiet gasp, Osamu’s hand is cold against his bare skin. He lets himself be pulled closer anyway.

He grabs the collar of the hoodie Osamu’s wearing, crawling into his lap. They break the kiss as he settles down, one leg on either side of his thighs. Suna lets his hand drop to Osamu’s neck, breathing heavy.

Osamu doesn’t take a breather, he peppers kisses across Suna’s jaw, dipping his head to press a few more down his neck, spending a bit more time at his scent gland. He nuzzles into his, thoroughly scenting him.

Suna laughs lightly, turning his head so he has more access. He threads his fingers through the short hair at the nape of Osamu’s neck, unable to suppress the quiet purr rumbling from his chest.

Osamu responds with a purr of his own, lifting his head out of his neck to catch Suna’s lips again. It’s short and sweet, Suna breaks it only to dip his head in the crook of Osamu’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to his scent gland before rubbing his cheek against it.

Osamu lifts Suna’s wrist to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss there, the other squeezing his waist.

“We should talk about this.” Osamu says quietly when Suna pulls back.

“Is there really anything to talk about? I feel like we’ve said enough already.” Suna cups Osamu’s cheeks between his two hands, pressing a kiss to his nose.

Osamu scrunches up his nose, lifting his head back to press a kiss to his lips, breaking it before it can go any further.

“I want you to be my boyfriend.” 

Suna pushes back the hair covering Osamu’s forehead, pressing his own against him. “Of course, ‘Samu.”

Osamu squeezes his waist again, getting a good grip on his side. He lifts his head up and kisses Suna again, waiting until he feels him relax into the kiss before flipping them over without warning. 

Suna lets out a quiet yelp against his lips, pulling at his hair. It’s easy to forget how strong Osamu actually is.

Osamu laughs, pulling back to nuzzle into his cheek. He knows he must be covered in Suna’s scent by now, especially after scenting him so thoroughly, and rolling around in his bed, wearing his clothes.

“How long?” Suna asks, brushing his nose against Osamu’s.

He shrugs, “We were first years when I figured it out, ‘bout a month before I presented. Thought I was doing an okay job hidin’ it, but ‘Tsumu called me out pretty quickly.”

Suna laughs, “Damn, that long, huh. Wish I figured it out as fast as your brother. We would have been able to skip the last year of whatever that was.”

Osamu shakes his head, “wasn’t all bad. I have you now, don’t I?”

Suna squeezes his arms around him, “yeah, you do.” He pulls him down for another kiss, keeping it soft.

“I have to go home.” Osamu says against his lips, his smile never falters. “My parents will notice if I’m not in my bed when they wake up. I’ll text you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Just one more.” Suna pulls him down for another kiss, not ready to let him go just yet.

\---

Osamu slips back through the front door, toeing off his shoes. He places them next to his brothers where he left them earlier. He takes slow, careful steps as he makes his way back to his bedroom, avoiding the creaky floorboards.

Shutting the door behind him as quiet as possible, he turns his light on and lets out a sigh of relief. Short lived, of course. Sitting on top of his unmade bed, is Atsumu, cross legged with a shit eating grin.

Osamu nearly jumps out of his skin, “jesus fuck, ‘Tsumu!” He whispers aggressively, not wanting to wake their parents, it’s still the middle of the night.

“You snuck out!” Atsumu points at him, “you went to Suna’s didn’t you! I can smell you from here, his scent is all over you.”

“Shhhhh!” Osamu turns the light back off as Atsumu turns his bedside lamp on, always in sync, the two of them. “Don’t be so loud.”

He climbs into bed next to him, pulling the covers over them. Atsumu shifts to get more comfortable, switching the pillows on Osamu’s bed so he has the fluffier one before laying down.

“You’re wearing one of his sweatshirts too.” He comments as Osamu lays down next to him.

“Yeah, I am.” Osamu can’t help but smile. 

He lifts a hand up to cover his face, knowing it’s flushed red. It’s noticeable, even in the soft light from his lamp. He feels his brother’s eyes on him anyway, Atsumu always watches him carefully.

“Hey,” he pokes at Osamu’s armpit, his hand flying away from his face and pressing to Atsumu’s cheek. “What happened? It’s different now.”

“Yeah, it is.” Osamu looks up at him.

Atsumu watches him for a moment, Osamu can practically see the gears turning in his brain before he makes the connection. His hands fly up to Osamu’s shoulders, shaking him aggressively.

“Oh my god, no way!” He grins wide, laughing as Osamu pushes him off. “You actually did it! Seriously?”

Osamu nods, “yeah, yeah. It finally happened.” He lets out a soft chuckle, Atsumu’s laugh has always been contagious.

“It’s about damn time.” Atsumu flips onto his stomach, resting his head so he’s facing his brother, “You totally owe that Omega girl who confessed to him today, don’t you?”

Osamu rolls his eyes, “maybe. Shut up. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.” He turns off the bedside lamp and settles into a more comfortable sleeping position.

“M happy for you, ‘Samu.” Atsumu yawns, closing his eyes, clearly too tired to go back to his own bed. 

Osamu doesn’t mind. He’s mildly irritated he’s in his bed, but really, sometimes he does miss sharing a room with his brother.

“Thanks ‘Tsumu.” 

Osamu pulls the blanket up a bit more, covering both their shoulders. He closes his eyes, lifting one hand to rest on the pillow next to him. He nuzzles into the sleeve of the sweatshirt he borrowed from his boyfriend, breathing in his scent as he finally allows himself to fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not super happy w this one but i just wanted to get it out ya know  
> please comment and kudos!! i thrive off attention  
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://mintberries.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mintberries1) ! send an ask/dm i would love to talk about haikyuu!!
> 
> i still have more ideas for this verse so hopefully i find the time to write more for them !!


End file.
